Rings
by mindbender013191
Summary: Tohru's old friend comes back to Japan and ends up living with her. How will they deal with her secret, or better question, how will she deal with theirs? (i suck at summaries, but they will get better) chap. 4's been modified
1. The Letter

Chapter 1:The letter My parents like to travel. A lot. I mean move every few years a lot. Sure it's herd for me and my sister, but we got used to it. We never really bothered making friends because as soon as we did we would move. For example, when i was four we lived in Japan. Once we had lived there for a while I met Tohru Honda. She was my best friend. But sure enough we had to move again. Now eleven years later, we moved back to the same part of Japan. When I got there I tried to contact Tohru and I did. Eventually. I wrote her a letter about us moving back to Japan. I didn't think she would respond but she did. Eventually. She told me everything that had happened since I moved. Even how she moved in with the Sohmas (I didn't know who they were, but she made them sound like good people).When she invited me over I didn't hesitate at all. 


	2. A Visit From an Old Friend

A Visit from an Old Friend 

When I got to the house I couldn't belive I was meeting her after so long. I stood there waiting for someone to come to the door, but I had forgotten that I hadn't knocked on it yet. When I knocked almost imediately Tohru answered. She had grown a lot since the last time I had seen her (Well I had hoped so. Last time I saw her I was four). 

"It's so great to see you Lauren." 

"It's great to see you to Tohru, but I perfer to be called Aero." 

"Ok. Wow, the last time I saw you you were what two foot six? You must be at least five feet. Your hair was lighter, too." 

That was true. My hair was very light, but now it's dark brown with pink streaks in the front and much longer. 

"Come in. So when you moved where'd you go?" 

"Well we went to India for two maybe tree years. Then we went to the Georgia in the U.S., beautiful place by the way, and stayed ther for around a year and a half. Then to Canada for half a year. Next was Ireland for four years and finnaly to England for three years. We were very busy people." 

"Wow and i thought my life was hectic." 

"So where are the Sohma's?" 

"Well Kyo's on the roof, Yuki's upi in his room doing something, and Shigure is writing." 

"Oh. Ok, wouldn't it be a little cold on the roof in November?" 

They hear footsteps on the stairs and then Yuki walks in. 

"Do we have another dictionary?"


	3. Yuki & Kyo Sohma

Chapter 3: Yuki & Kyo Sohma

Hellu to everybody reading this. Feel special because you're getting a description (I know finally) of Aero. Because I know that inquiring minds want to know 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Why do you need a dictionary,"Tohru asked. 

"Because I need another one,"Yuki said. 

"I think I have one," Aero said trying to help. 

"Here?" 

"No." 

"Well than it doesn't help does it?" 

" Guess not." 

"Oh," Tohru exclaimed," Yuki this is Laur- I mean Aero." 

"Hey." 

"Hello. I'll go get Kyo he's being very rude," Yuki said walking out the door. 

"Well I'll go get something for us to eat," Tohru said. 

"I'll go with you," Aero said. She followed Tohru into the kitchen, but she had one question. 

"Who's Kyo?" 

"Just another one of the Sohmas." 

"Oh. Ok." 

They started to here some banging and shouting from the roof. 

"Hey! What was that for? I haven't done any thing." 

"Go downstairs and meet our guest." 

"Fine but this isn't over Rat." 

Soon after Kyo comes through the door looking for Tohru. 

"Hey Tohru where are you?" 

"In the kitchen, Kyo." 

They herd some very loud footsteps. You could tell he was mad. 

"What do you want Toh,"He paused in mid sentence,"ru?" 

He came in looking at the five foot one brunette standing near Tohru. She had her hair up in a half ponytail (like always). She had a silver Celtic knot ring on (you guessed it) her ring finger. Her necklace (with all her other rings on it sparkled in the winter light coming in through the window. She wore a black and pink Honolulu Hammock Co. shirt, faded blue jeans, and "slightly" dirty white and blue Reeboks. 

"What are you looking at Kyo," Aero asked. 

"Huh? Oh nothing." 

"Sure. If you say so." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hope you liked it. And the next chapter and the next chapter and the next chapter... 

*~*Aletha*~* 

Goddess of War 


	4. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed

I'm sorry for any mistakes I make or have made. I'm just apologizing before hand because I can't spell at all. Ttyl

44444444444444444444444444

After Aero met Shigure, she stayed for dinner and they started to talk.

"So where did you get all of those rings," Tohru asked.

"Friends from when I moved."

"I like the one on your finger."

"This one?" :points at her hand: "My mom gave it to me right before we left Japan."

The Next Day

Aero walked into class the next day and not to her surprise sitting there was Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and two other girls.

"Hey, Aero.''

''Hey.''

"This is Uo and Hanna, two of my friends."

"Hey. I'm Aero."

"I'm Uo and this is Hanna."

Now some people might think new students are to be avoided, but not here. Here new students are bombarded with questions and annoyed by others.

"HEY! EVERYBODY TAKE FOUR STEPS BACK. NOW!"

There was a nervous shuffle of feet all around her.

"Thank you."

"Aero, why is one of your rings glowing?"

"Hmm? Oh! It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She tucked them under her shirt.

Later That Day

"Tohru, do you wanna come over to my house for a while?"

"Sure why not. Tell Shigure where I went Kyo."

"K."

For some reason some crazy guy jumps out of a bush near by with a knife.

'Oh damn. I gotta beat someone up,' Kyo thought.

"Drop the knife and I won't kill you," Aero said sternly.

"Oh really? Gonna try and kill me are you?"

"Why not. Don't have any thing better to do, do I?"

Tohru noticed an orangish-red glow near Aero's heart. Aero dropped her books and pulled out her rings. Tohru saw the red garnet glowing very brightly.

"Now I'm angry." She pulled off the red ring, but the chain didn't break.

"Aero, what are you doing," Tohru asked nervously.

''Helping you."

She put on the red ring and a red glow surrounded Aero. Her out fit changed to a strapless deep,pink dress with a deep green sheer piece of fabric with torn hem attached right underneath her bosom.

"Now I'm very mad, and you sure as hell don't want to see me mad again."

The guy dropped the knife and ran away, probably as fast as he could, screaming. Aero took off the ring and the glow disappeared and her outfit changed back to the school uniform She put it back on the chain around her neck.

"What the hell was that," Kyo yelled angrily at Aero.

''Just some thing I picked up while I was traveling." She picked up her books and started walking with everybody looking at her with a stunned look on their faces. "And leave the knife."

4444444444444444444444444444444

Well that was a lot to type. Probably took you less time to read it than it took me to type it. Well till the next chapter...

Aletha

Goddess of War


	5. Some News

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I been busy. Well I hope you like chapter 5. Oh and if somebody is thinking something I put it in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket or Relient K (as hard as I've tried).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Some News

As Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked into class the next day, they saw Aero sitting by herself. 

"Wonder by she's sitting by herself," Tohru wondered. They went up to Aero who looked like she was trying not to cry. Uo and Hana walked in behind them.

"Hey Aero, what's wrong," Uo asked.

"My parents want to move to Scotland," Aero said trying to hold back the tears. There was a bright blue glow near her neck where her necklace was.

A mix of what's and whys greeted her ears all at once.

"I guess my parents just don't want to stay in Japan that long. I don't really want to go with them and I've got nowhere else I can stay so what can I do?"

"You always have a place to stay," Yuki said after a long period of silence, "Come stay with us."

"_What?!?! Another girl in our house? Is he nuts?!" _Kyo thought.

"Well thank you I'll talk to my parents when I get home."

time for a song  
Should I start this song off with a question  
Or should I say what's on my mind.  
'Add a cello here to add a sad impression'.  
Cause I'm not looking forward to leaving my friends all behind.  
I didn't vote (though I'm not proud)

'cause I'm Canadian' and I'm not allowed.  
Give it a go or throw in the towel.  
Stand all alone or swim through the crowd.  
No one around to help you decide.  
It's time to make up your mind.  
It's time to make up your mind.  
By the wayside we fell.  
He said' "It's my way or the highway to hell."  
It's your decision' choose it well.  
He said' "It's my way or the highway to hell."  
Decisions we make; life's an election.  
Precision we take' seeking direction.  
But there's so many lies.  
Unsure where we can look.  
But we've got a guide' a really thick handbook.  
No one around to help you decide.  
It's time to make up your mind.  
It's time to make up your mind.

By the wayside we fell.  
He said' "It's my way or the highway to hell."  
It's your decision' choose it well.  
He said' "It's my way or the highway to hell."  
Are you with me or against me  
Noticed you're sitting on the fence.  
We wondered why you're not cut and dry.  
You got to choose our side and live' or their side and die.  
Which hand holds your soul  
Do you want to guess one  
If it scares you to death may that be your lesson.  
It's your decision' make it the best one.  
And should I end this song off with a question

After School

As they were walking by the spot Aero revealed her secret, they saw police cards and officers. They went to go check it out and found the knife Aero said not to pick up.

"I knew it," Aero whispered.

"You knew this was gonna happen?!" every one said shocked.

"How?" Yuki asked calmly.

"It's a secret."

At the Coe's (Aero's last name)

"Hey mom, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Ok. Do I have to move with you if I found somewhere else to live?"

"Maybe. It depends on who you would live with."

"Remember Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Her."

"Her what?"

"Live with her."

"When?"

"When you move!" (If you can't tell Aero's on her last nerve)

"Oh….. Who again?"

"ERGGGGGG!!!!! I'LL JUST ASK DAD!!!!"

"Ok. I'll be here."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

She asks her dad the same question.

"I don't see why not."

"On Saturday can I move in?"

"Sure."

"Ok then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now my fingers hurt. But you know what I'm gonna give you a brief bit of the next chapter (which I'll try to get up in the next few days)

Chapter 6:

"I want to see where she's living."

"I'll warn Shigure and Kyo. Maybe send Kyo away for the day and you'll have a better chance of living with us."

A cat suddenly jumps up on the porch of their house.

"Yuki, this is my cat Cas."

"Don't you hello me. Now if I'm going to be living with you there are going to be some changes around your house. Number on-"

"Cas stop!!! I haven't told them yet!

well that's just a taste of the next chapter. I'm afraid it'll be a little short though, but the one after will probably be longer.

Aletha

goddess of war


	6. The Cat and Uninvited Visitors

It hasn't been that long this time but it was still awhile. I've decided that I'm going to put the date because that becomes really important later. Sooooooo on with the chapter!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own fruits basket. Technically me no own anything.  
  
RINGS Chapter 6: The Cat and the Uninvited Visitors  
  
November 9th  
  
"I want to see where she's living. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. I'll go ask." As she was walking out the door and locking it she turned around and saw Yuki walking by.  
  
"Oh hello Yuki. My dad wants to go see where I'm going to be living. Now."  
  
"Ok come on over when you're ready."  
  
"And I said I would move in tomorrow because they're moving Sunday."  
  
"Ok. I'll warn Shigure and Kyo. Maybe send Kyo away for the day and you'll have a better chance of living with us." (A: N/ Ahhhh the sarcasm)  
  
"Ok that would be great."  
  
A cat suddenly jumped up on the porch of their house. The cat's white with black paws. The paws got lighter as you went up.  
  
"Oh hello Cas. Yuki this is my cat Cas. One of my old friends gave her to me."  
  
"Hello Cas."  
  
To Yuki's surprise the cat talked back to him, and it wasn't a very pleasant tone of voice.  
  
"Don't you hello me. Now if I'm going to be living with you there are gonna be some changes around your house. Number on-"  
  
Aero slapped a hand over her cat's mouth. "Cas! Stop it you're scaring Yuki. I haven't told them yet."  
  
"Told us what?"  
  
"That I have a talking cat, duh."  
  
"Well he knows now," Cas said sarcastically.  
  
"Do your parents know?"  
  
"Sorta. I think my mom knows. Nobody believes her when she starts talking to the cat."  
  
"You continue to surprise me, Aero."  
  
"Hey. What can I say? I'm full of surprises.  
  
"Yes you are. Any more I should know about?"  
  
"If I told you they wouldn't be surprises would they? Well I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya later and I'll finish that list of rules for you. Starting with-"  
  
Aero walked inside with her cat in her arms before Cas can finish what she was saying.  
  
"Dad, we can go over now."  
  
"Ok. Let's leave your mother here."  
  
"Ok. Let's leave Ann here, too."  
  
"To late. I already told her she could come."  
  
"Erggg! She always has to come!"  
  
"And this is why."  
  
"Oh............. I knew that." 'Note to self: Don't mention her next time.'  
  
"I'm ready," Ann said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ok good," Aero said through clenched teeth, "Let's go."  
  
At the Sohmas  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"I'll get it," Yuki said, "Kyo go on the roof or something."  
  
"Make me," Kyo shouted.  
  
"Ok. If you insist."  
  
Yuki kicks Kyo in the face and sends him flying.  
  
"Damn. My head." 'Why can't I ever kick him in the head?'  
  
"Go to the roof."  
  
"FINE!!!" 'Damn rat'  
  
'Stupid cat'  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh is this your sister?"  
  
"My twin sister actually," Aero said, "This is my sister Ann."  
  
'Is she living with us too? I hope not,' Yuki thought.  
  
"Who's hungry? I just made some lunch for us. Oh! I didn't know Ann was coming," Tohru said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
'I didn't either,' Aero thought. "Hello Tohru! What's for lunch?"  
  
"You'll find out!"  
  
They all walked into the kitchen for their "delightful" meal.  
  
"Rice balls with leeks or plums!"  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU PUT LEEKS IN THOSE?! I HATE LEEKS!!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"YES I DO!"  
  
'Now who does that sound like? Seems she has a lot more in common with Kyo than just the cat,' Yuki thought.  
  
"You don't have to yell about it and you should eat it anyways," Ann said sarcastically.  
  
"NO! I REFUSE TO EAT THEM!"  
  
A ring with a red gem started to glow very brightly. The ring was a solid silver band with a single red garnet. Suddenly a red and orange fire spurt came out of nowhere on top of the leeks.  
  
"Damn! Stupid leeks. Stepped in them again," Blaze said.  
  
'Again?' "What do you mean again," Yuki said.  
  
"Got a problem with that," Blaze asked punching her fist into the palm of her other hand.  
  
"No of course not," Yuki said. He knew he could probably beat her but by her look her didn't want to try.  
  
"Good. Or I would have to hurt you."  
  
Tohru felt something lick her knee. She jumped up in surprise and looked under the table only to see a set of eyes looking back at her, the eyes of a dog.  
  
"EMBER, out!"  
  
A mostly black dog ran out from under the table and into her arms. The dog had a red, fiery stripe around the middle of his body.  
  
Yuki noticed a ring like Aero had, the Celtic knot one to be exact, was on a chain around Blaze's neck. Yuki also noticed Blaze also had a ring that was little fireballs on her thumb.  
  
"What're you looking at, punk?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh crap. We gotta get Trinity in here, too," Aero said annoyed.  
  
"K. Whatever," Blaze said uninterested.  
  
A large bottomless hole appears near the door and Trinity and her demonic looking dog come through it. Her dog was black with purple stripes, had horns and bloodthirsty teeth. The dog was fairly thin to but was very healthy for haw it looked.  
  
"Ah, you've done it again haven't you, Blaze," Trinity said in monotony, almost echoed, hinted with sarcasm voice.  
  
"So it's my fault now?"  
  
'Something weird is about to happen I can feel it. Glad Shigure and Kyo aren't here,' Yuki thought.  
  
But little did Yuki know that Kyo is suspicious of all the noises coming from downstairs. He thinks about going down there, but he figured Yuki would just uppercut him and tell him to go away.  
  
Back downstairs.  
  
"Blaze, leave. I don't need you right now," Aero said  
  
"You sure you don't want me to beat someone up or something?"  
  
"Yes. Now leave!" Aero shot her hand out and Blaze and her dog left in a gust of wind.  
  
"Trinity you know thee drill with Ann and dad."  
  
"Ok," Trinity said in the same voice.  
  
She walked over to them, puts a hand out and jerks it back very fast (only a few minutes of memory needs to be erased). When she pulled her hand back some mist came out of their heads.  
  
"Now go before the trance ends."  
  
"You sure? Not him or her, too?"  
  
"Yes, no GO!" Aero shot her hand out again and Trinity and her dog left in a gust of wind, too.  
  
"That was very strange," Yuki said.  
  
They herd some banging and shouting (damn, crap, etc.) and Kyo enters the room the same time the trance ended.  
  
"Who's that," Aero's dad asked.  
  
"That's Kyo. He lives here, too."  
  
'Two men,' Ann thought, 'dad's not gonna let her live here.'  
  
"Why are the leeks burned," Aero's dad asked puzzled.  
  
"That's an excellent question. Tohru do you know?"  
  
"Umm I must have over cooked them," Tohru said just getting over the shock.  
  
'Sure...they weren't burned when we came in,' Ann thought.  
  
"I guess I'll make something else."  
  
"Good idea. I'll help."  
  
"Did I miss something," Kyo asked.  
  
"Nope. Nothing," Yuki said. 'Nothing except Aero getting mad about some leeks, Blaze coming out of nowhere, Trinity coming out of nowhere, and aero sending hem away with a gust of wind, but that's not much.'  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"I'm glad Shigure isn't here," Aero said.  
  
"Ya I think he went to see Akito," Tohru said  
  
"Who's Akito?"  
  
"Landlord."  
  
"Ok. Gotcha." 'Liar.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that was really long. Well at least for me to type any ways. My hands hurt...... REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Aletha Goddess of war 


	7. Movin' on up!

HEY!!!! Long time no see!!!! Sorry it's been a long time but I been doing ................. stuff. If you can find the quote I'll dedicate the next chappie to you!!!!! and just a note it doesn't have to be in the fic, could be an authors note.Ya so on with the story!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Movin' on up!

November 10th

"You can live there, Lauren, under one condition."

"Name it."

"Anne visits every few months."

'Damn this sucks.' "Ok dad." 'I can live with that.'

The Next Day

November 11th

Aero and her parents are going to the Sohmas with most of her things. (A/N: they're taking the rest)

Ding- Dong

"I'll get it," Yuki said. 'Hope Shigure stays upstairs.' "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Coe."

"Hello again, Yuki."

"Hello!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: remember she's a little crazy)

"Let me help you with some of that," Tohru said taking a bag or two from Aero.

"Thanks, Tohru"

"I'll show you your room. Come with me!"

"K." As they walk up the stairs, Cas follows them. Aero turns around and picks her up and whispers into Cas' ear, "Don't. Say. Anything."

"Sorry about what happened yesterday with Blaze and Trinity. Especially Trinity. She might look scary, creepy, and dangerous but once you get to know her she's really nice."

"Oh it's ok. I was just a little shocked that's all. You definitely aren't the same girl I knew."

"Actually, I'm not. I had a trace of what you saw yesterday. I couldn't tell when it would happen though. It came and went when it pleased. (A/N: Who's that sound like?) It just never happened around you. I can't explain it, it's... complicated. You could ask Trinity the next time she's around. She's known about her powers all her life. She's a weird person in a good way. But she must get lonely once in a while. Her family died mysteriously when she was young. It's almost the same with Blaze. Family died when she was young she reminds me of Uo, only no family. Though, not afraid of a challenge, remember to keep her away from Kyo, she helped me a lot in Ireland.

"Wow, they've had some tough life."

"So have you."

"Well here's your room do anything you want to it.

"Anything?"

"Yes.... Anything."

"Bad move my friend. Very bad move."

'Oh no. What have I done.'

Back downstairs 

"So where are you moving to," Yuki asked

"Oh we're going to Scotland

Tohru walks downstairs with Aero following her.

"Is that all," Tohru asked.

"Ummm.... I think there might be some left but I'll get it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Aero walks out the door to the car. As she's walking to the car Cas runs out behind her.

"Are you gonna let me finish my list this time," Cas asked.

"No so don't even start. Besides I haven't told Tohru yet ok?

"Ok but tell her soon."

"Whatever."

Yuki had sent Kyo to the roof (much the same way as before). When he saw Aero going to the car, he shouted to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kyo."

'Great she has a cat.' See you have a cat. ' Maybe it'll eat Yuki when he transforms.'

"Oh yeah. This is Cas. Well I'm gonna go in. See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

Ahahahaha. Well that was fun and now for something completely different. So hoped you liked it. I do and the next chapter I'll get up.........1.....2....5.....89...... whenever I feel like it. 

Aletha

Goddess of war


End file.
